Fateful Night
by MiakA-SuckS
Summary: Taka never came to save her. He never came to save her, and Tasuki raped her. Tasuki doesn't remember anything he did since lunch that day, and Miaka has to act like things are normal between them. Why didn't Taka come, and why doesn't Tasuki remember it?
1. The Fateful Night

-Disclaimer-

I don't own fushigi yuugi or any of the characters mentioned.

This story is an "If Tamahome/Taka had never interrupted Tasuki's moment during OVA 2 epsiode 4" story.

I got inspiration for this story after reading "Tasuki's Fangs" by "DPFYLUVR". Excellent story, it truly is, and I would strongly recommend reading it.

If you can tell, for the introduction, I used exact quotes from OVA 2.

Oh, by the way, in this story, OVA 2 has happened, but only up to the point where Tasuki has Miaka alone. From then on, I changed it. So Tasuki has beaten Taka up and left him in the forest, etc.

-----------

"Something's wrong! You're acting weird, Tasuki!" Miaka shouted from underneath the man in question. His white shirt had fallen to his elbows, in danger of coming off completely, his legs were spread wide across Miaka's...well...you know, and he had her pinned to the bed by the shoulders.

"Yeah, somethin's wrong. You see, I hate women. But not you. Because you're Miaka. At first, I thought you were some weird kid..." Tasuki paused and started to breathe deeply. Just thinking of what he could have any minute...it was making him hard. He was so excited that his seishi symbol started glowing vibrantly through his shirt. "But by and by, you became more of a woman to me. Didn't you know? I'm a man, too!"

Without waiting for a response, he leaned forward and kissed the brunette.

Miaka pushed him off. "No! Stop it Tasuki! NO!" Ignoring her cries and protests, the bandit forced himself upon her harder. Pressing the side of his head onto her breasts, he closed his eyes and began to speak again.

"Miaka...Tamahome never loved you, and he never will. He finds joy in causin' your pain. I'm not like that. I love you Miaka, and I will MAKE you forget about him, whether you want to or not. You'll be happier that way. All I want is your happiness..."

The lump pressing into Miaka's skirt told her otherwise. "You're not Tasuki! You can't be Tasuki! What happened? Where is he?!"

He lifted his head and stared into her tear-filled eyes, a smirk growing on his lips.

"I'm right here. I'm me. I'm just sick of this."

"B-But you-he...Tasuki! Don't do this! Please!"

He ignored her. "No need to cry. Ya know I can't stand cryin'..."

Miaka could do nothing more than lie there and watch as Tasuki came back in closer. He kissed her, and then, to her suprise, stood up.

"Take 'em off," He instructed, letting his shirt fall to the floor and beginning to remove his pants.

"W-What?" The teenage girl sat up and crawled backwards, into the wall.

"Take 'em off. Your clothes." When he was finished, he looked up to find Miaka hadn't moved and sighed. "Look, Miaka. We can do this two ways. One: You can cooperate with me, or, Two: I can force you and you can't do anythin' about it. I prefer number One, but either way we're gonna do it."

Miaka sat paralyzed by the idea of it all. He wasn't really gonna...was he? Tasuki wouldn't do that! Would he?

As if having read her mind, he answered. "I would. You know I would. You know me. I take what I want, and what I want..." He gestured towards his lower body. "What I want is pretty clear. I want **you**. I want **you **to be happy. I want to make **you **forget about Tamahome, or Taka, or whatever the fuck you call that bastard."

He got back on the bed and crawled over to Miaka, smirking an inch away from her face. "And I **will** get what I want. So for the last time, take off your clothes or I'll take them off for you."

The brunette bit back tears and stood off the bed. She began to pull at her blouse, Tasuki watching intently, and then...Miaka suddenly made a run for the door. She swung the door open and tried to leave- But strong hands clasped around her waist.

"Ah ah ah, we can't have that," The redhead remarked, burying his face in the girl's brown hair. He loosened one hand long enough to close the door, then pulled Miaka back into the room, pushing her against a wall on the other side of the room gently, but firmly. He set one of his legs in between her two.

"So you're gonna force me to force you, eh? Well, when it hurts, remember that I gave you a choice..." He slid Miaka's ruffled mini-skirt off of her body, along with her underwear. "I'll try to be gentle though..." He whispered seductively into her ear after removing her shirt and bra as well. He decided to give her a little time before he did anything, and went to pick up their clothes.

Miaka couldn't believe what was happening, and she knew there was no point in trying to run anymore. Of all the men who had tried to rape her, the ONE that suceeded was going to be one of her own closest friends. And not ONLY was he a close friend, but he was one of her seishi! What would this do to their friendship? What would it do to her's and Taka's relationship? Where was Taka anyway?

"He's going to come get me," Miaka told Tasuki confidently as he walked back over. "He's going to come get me, and then we'll get Chichiri and the others, and they'll get you to tell us what you did with Tasuki."

"I am Tasuki," The bandit argued calmly, pressing himself against her yet again. "And nobody knows we're here, and nobody is going to come get you, so you might as well just give in."

"Tasuki, if that is you, there's something wrong. Fight it, Tasuki. Fight it!"

He ignored her orders and went on. "But if ya decide you wanna cooperate later on, lemme know. Now, sex standin' up isn't really my thing, so..." He put one hand on Miaka's bare shoulder and started leading her towards the bed, leaving the sentence unfinished.

He pushed the still struggling woman onto the downy bed and lay upon her, and she found herself completely unable to move -let alone fight back- as Tasuki closed his eyes, entered her without permission, and began to force her hips into slow rhythm with his own.

He moaned with pleasure at the sudden warmth, and Miaka bit back her tears yet again. This couldn't be happening...it just couldn't!

"Stop it Tasuki...Please stop..." She begged with a shaky voice. Her only reply was a small, hoarse whisper -'Wo Ai Ni'- followed by a series of more moans and gasps. "Stop! Stop it right now! You can't do this to me! Help! Somebody help me!" She shrieked, hoping her voice would escape the room and someone would hear her.

Tasuki opened his eyes and quickly took her chin in his palm. "Please Miaka, please don't make me hurt you," He begged soothingly. "Just be patient. If I go any faster you'll get hurt, and that is honestly the last thing I want for you."

"Then stop! Just stop!" She pleaded. "Please!" The tears were streaming down her face; She had wanted to save herself for Taka, but now she would always remember the feel of Tasuki.

The bandit did quite the opposite- He let his hands roam the body that did not belong to him, and over the coarse of the next ten minutes he had brushed virtually every inch of skin on said body. He cupped her breasts for a mere second, then let one of his hands fall to her waist while the other stroked her shoulder blades sensually- places he seemed to be especially fond of.

Miaka fought to keep herself unmoved, but his touch felt so good, and she found herself becoming lustfull as well. No! She couldn't let herself be aroused by a man other than her beloved Taka!

"Stop! No!" She screamed again, though she knew it would have no effect. She opened her eyes and looked at the man over her.

His earrings and necklace, which, for some reason he had left on, were dangling down -tickling her neck and face, sparkling in the tiny bit of starlight coming through the window- and his muscular, perfectly tanned chest was glimmerring with tiny beads of sweat. To any other woman, this would've been a beautiful sight -heavenly, even, if it was somebody who knew who Tasuki was, as nearly all women would drop dead immediately to be laid by **Tasuki**- but to Miaka, whose loyalties rested with Taka and Taka only, it was hell.

Tasuki noticed Miaka looking at him sadly, caught her eye, then suddenly stiffened, his grip on her tightening. His nails dug deep into the delicate skin on her back, drawing blood, as he let out a loud, agressive moan. Miaka felt a wet subsance make its way through her as he started forcing their hips together much harder and moving himself faster.

"Stop it! You're hurting me! No!" She sobbed violently, regretting every aspect of life, now understanding how Yui must have felt. "No..."

Tasuki fell limp, resting his head on her exposed chest again and panting heavily. "Sorry, Mia-chan, I didn't mean to hurt you."

After what, to Miaka, seemed like ages of the two lying together the way lovers do -and ONLY lovers SHOULD, she told herself- Tasuki climbed down off the bed.

"You-You...Tasuki how could you?" She whispered shakily, staring into the crimson eyes that reflected the smirk he wore. He crouched down so that he was eye-level with Miaka, who was still lying helplessley in bed.

"I love you, Miaka," He whispered into her ear, his voice ringing with sweet passion. "I had to make you forget about Tama, I had to show you that he didn't love you, and that I did. I can **protect** you, Miaka, and he can't. You should be with me, not him." The bandit stood up straight, pulled his clothes on, and smiled lovingly down at his object of affection. He then kissed her passionately and nuzzled her cheek. "Now, I gotta leave before seein' ya like this makes me hard again. Just think about it, alright?" He picked up his tessen and headed for the door. "Oh yeah, and don't worry about cleanin' up; The dudes up front said the maids' got it." With a fang bearing flash, he was gone.

Miaka lie without moving for what could've been minutes, hours, hell, even days for all she knew, untill she decided to stand and get dressed.

Tasuki...how could he have done this? How could he betray their friendship like that, not to mention his and Tamahome's!

After putting her clothes on she looked back at the bed- stained white and red, the latter in two places, from the cut in her shoulder and the other from...you know.

She was about to open the door when she suddenly felt uneasy. What would the others think? And what could she do about it anyway? Waltz into the palace and go "Hey everybody, I just got raped by one of my most loyal seshi Tasuki"? Then what? For Suzaku's sake, most of them KNEW how many times she had almost been raped, and would they REALLY believe that one of her own best friends had finally gotten the job done?

This being said...or rather, thought, Miaka ran into the room's spacey closet, huddled in a dark corner, and cried.

"Is this my punishment?" She asked nobody in particular. "Is this what I get for falling in love?!"

--------------------------

On the way back to the palace, Tasuki had decided to take a shortcut through the forest. It was dark and hard to see, and everybody else was probably worried sick, because he had been with Miaka for nearly two hours and hadn't told anybody.

His foot promptly smashed into something hard, and he fell face first- into something semi-soft. Cursing, he lifted his head to see what he had landed in.

Or rather, **on**, he thought as he stood up, smirked, and looked down at Taka's motionless body.

"Hey, Tama-pal, howya doin'?" He laughed out loud as the body didn't respond in any way. "That's what I thought. Thank's for Miaka, by the way!" He gave the lifeless body a kick for measure, walked off laughing, then suddenly passed out about 30 seconds away.

----

This is not the end! Please review or it WILL be the end though! I want at least 3 reviews or I'm not updating! XD


	2. Here's to the Mourning

Tasuki felt as if his head were being torn in two as he pushed himself to an upright sitting position with feeble arms. It took him some time to realize his surroundings, and he was utterly confused. Warm midmorning sunshine was bathing everything in sight, and the forest walls were no exception from the looks of the seemed-to-be-glowing green trees and bushes.

"What tha hell...?" The bandit muttered to himself, clutching his head and groaning as the birds cheerily replied to his inquiry. "Where tha hell...? What'm I doin' here?"

He forced his still asleep legs to stand and stumbled forward, looking for any signs of shade, at the least, so he hide himself from the blaring sunlight that oh so clearly wasn't helping his apparent hangover.

_How tha hell do I have a hangover? I dun 'member drinkin'...Wha...?_ Even in his own mind, he didn't know what to say. He didn't know the time, he didn't know where he was, he didn't know how long he had been alseep, and he didn't remember falling asleep in the first place. It was a wonder he remembered who he was at this point.

Tasuki stumbled on, gradually moving faster and faster as he became more anxious, till he tripped over a thick fallen trunk -that otherwise would have been impossible to miss- and fell face first into a pile of mud.

Now fully awake, he clambered up hastily and began swiping at his sticky face. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and a sudden chill traveled the length of his spine as the feeling that something was wrong began to nag.

Slowly, he pulled his muddy hand away from his head and stared at it intently. It wasn't covered in mud.

It was covered in blood.

He spun frantically, and what he saw immediately sent his body into shock. His eyes refused to look away, and realization set in. It wasn't a fallen trunk he tripped over.

Taka's body lie motionless on the ground, beaten and torn, bruised and ashen. It was surrounded by a pool of thick, dirty blood, that easily covered half the ground in the clearing.

A scream tore from Tasuki's throat and he darted towards his friend.

"Tama! Oh my God! Tama! Somebody help!"

He pleaded that the body to sit up, dust itself off, laugh, so that he could smack Taka for being so cruel and it would be forgotten, but he had no such luck.

After what must've been hours, he scooped up the corpse and made a beeline for the palace, where Chichiri and Nuriko would be, but most importantly Mitsukake. He ignored the chronic thought that this was just a waste of time; that Mitsukake can't do anything to help those no longer living.

-----------

Hey people! Sorry it took so long to update this, and that it was just a mini anyway...I just wanted to ask you guys to read my (our) profile, cuz a few friends and I did something pretty important...But just so you know, it is I, Jackie, writing this chapter, and I wrote the first one too. Chances are, I will write the entire story bah mahself, cuz Shelby (DPFYLUVR) ain't one for sex type stuff (most of the time...as far as I know she likes this story, though. I think...) and Mae likes sex stuff...but only if it's yaoi. Drunken Love (other story I, Jackie, wrote) was originally dedicated to her. But anyway, despite the shortness of the chapter, I like it. Plus it gives you an idea of what's going on.

I felt the title of this chapter was appropriate. It does fit really well. It's "Here's to the Mourning". And yes, I am aware that that is the name of an Unwritten Law CD. I like them. Ah well.

But I also wanted to thank you guys for reviewing...It really does make my day. And anonymous(sp?) reviews are enabled, incase I didn't write that last chapter. I say that because I know there are other teens out there who, like me, read hentai stuff on occasion, although, unlike me, don't like to use their real account & risk damaging their reputation-of-innocence and would rather just leave an anonymous(sp?) review. Or nothing. But I'm asking for a review. But anyway, I'm dedicating this story to rape victims all over the world, cuz I know from personal experience that it sucks, and if that's TMI then you can just get over it. Shelby (DPFYLUVR) has already informed me many, many times that I am overly open, and I have reached the point in my life where I don't care anymore. It's who I am. Bleh Blah Bluh Bloh Blih. Whatever. Review, please. Even if it's a flame, which hardly anybody actually does anymore.

-Smiles-


End file.
